


More than a fathers interest

by Deanpala



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Hyde, Fluff, cuteness, thats most of it tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Jekyll and Hyde but Hyde is a child. Mostly fluff





	1. Chapter 1

Jekyll remembered when he first became aware of Hydes existence.

He had been trying to get the potion right for years but it just didn’t seem to work until finally, he felt his body fill with pain, and he was suddenly FREE. He was no longer just Jekyll but more, more wonder, and joy, and curiosity, and impulse, with less worries about anything or anyone. He was only four and he felt like he could fly and conquer and so he did the only thing a four-year-old who felt powerful would do.

He jumped out the window and fell straight into a black berry bush.

“My goodness, where did you come from?”

He did his best to jump up on the window seal, though it was more of a scramble than anything.

“I came from the darkness, from nightmares, I was sti-sich-sinched- I AM THE SPIRT OF LONDON AT NIGHT!”

Rachel looked more amused than anything.

“Oh? And does the spirit of London at night have a name?”

The child answered with no hesitation “Henry Jekyll.”

As he said that he was filled with some undescribed source of panic and Rachel noticed for the first time that he was wearing clothes that were much to big for him, and in fact, looked to be Dr. Jekylls.

“I think not, you’re rather young to be Dr. Jekyll. How do you know him?”

There was a long moment of silence as the child thought.

“I just do, and it’s none of your business Miss!”

“That’s fair I suppose, but I still don’t know your name. I’m Rachel Pidgley.”

“And III am not supposed to tell strangers private details about myself.”

“Well then I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait here until tomorrow to speak to Dr. Jekyll.”

It took no time for the child to sneak out around Rachel. Jekyll pleaded all night for the child to switch back and he got scarcely any sleep after switching back due to staying up for his last few hours to come up with some name and back story for the child (because as much as the child wanted they were NOT going to call him ‘The spirit of London at night’ ’Frankenstein’ or ‘Edgar Allen Poe’.)

He also needed to make a less potent, more kid friendly and pain killer laced version of the potion. Despite the fact that the child seemed to be for all intents and purposes gone, Jekyll felt he was only hiding away, and that this would not be the last time he saw or released him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanyon is very suspicious about this child that Jekyll has decided to watch

“HENRY JEKYLL WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?!?”

“Hello Robert, good morning to you to.”

“Yes, yes, good morning now do you have an explanation for yourself or not?”

“You’ll have to be more specific I’m afraid.”

“The CHILD, WHY do you suddenly have some CHILD I’ve never heard of living with you suddenly?”

“Ah. Yes, Hyde. He’s just a street urchin I’ve decided to take care of, has a lot of potential. I’m sure you’ll run into him eventually.”

“You see, I thought that might be the case, that’s what the lodgers have been telling me you’ve said but here’s the thing: there are HUNDREDS of urchins who are intelligent and polite, which from what I hear is the opposite of what I’ve heard this ‘Edward Hyde’ is like.”

“Why does it matter who I choose to help? I’ve taken a liking to him despite his flaws and that’s all there is to it.”

“You have a point that your taste isn’t my business except for one thing. Despite what you have told the lodgers they are…. Rumor, so to say that he is your bastard child and-“

“Please tell me you aren’t entertaining that thought, you know me better than that.”

“So I thought.  At first I thought they were being silly, and I decided that if anyone knew what was going on it would be Rachel. She said he’s your nephew.”

Jekyll was starting to look nervous “Yes and?”

“YOU’RE AN ONLY CHILD!”

“Ah. Yes that does pose a slight… problem. Look you can believe what I’ve told you or whatever you want, but I don’t have any other explanations for you.”

“Please Henry just tell me- is it true? Is this… Hyde some child of yours that you never told me about?”

Henry was silent for a long moment. He was, in a way, Hydes father, he did make him, they shared blood, and that was that.

He did not want to lie to Lanyon. He would not.

But he could not tell him the truth either.

He let out a sigh.

“It’s- complicated. He’s close enough to being mine, but I swear to you that I did not ‘bastardize’ any one. I have never met his mother, I would not have left any woman alone with my child, and if I had I would have told you. I cannot tell you what relation I have to him for now but I hope that will be enough to satisfy you.”

“It’s- Something, I suppose. It will have to do for now, but you will tell me some day got it?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

And with that he left.


End file.
